


Dinner Date

by ninchannie



Series: Ninchannie Donation Comissions [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, College, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, First Dates, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Naive Han Jisung, Rough Sex, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampires, implied marathon sex, maybe a pain kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: Jisung is beautiful, tan and soft, yet also firm. Skinny but with muscle bulging in his arms. Chan is salivating from the sight alone, and with blood slowly trickling down the human’s skin, filling the air with his sweet scent, he could eat him right up.He accidentally says that out loud.For a quick second, there’s fear in Jisung’s eyes before he smiles widely. “You can… or you can do what you just did while fucking me.”OrJisung goes on a date with Chan, expecting to go to a restaurant. But when he finds out he is the only thing on the menu, he certainly doesn't say no.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Ninchannie Donation Comissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772239
Comments: 30
Kudos: 310





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> A donation commission for Flor on twitter! Thank you for your patience and I hope you're okay with me kind of running away with your idea, I hope you like it :3
> 
> If you want to commission me, check out my twitter @ninchannie and shoot me a DM!
> 
> For now: have fun...
> 
> ~F

“Is this really a date-worthy outfit?” Jisung asks with a sceptical voice, the question directed more to his mirror than his best friend sitting behind him on his bed. It proves to be the right choice, because Felix doesn’t even look up from his phone for more than half a second to grant his outfit a once-over.

Instead of giving an answer immediately, he begins to ferociously scroll through his phone again, before he _finally_ places it down. “I still don’t know about this Chan guy, Ji… he has _no_ online presence, no one seems to know what he does and-“

“He’s Bang Chan the library guy,” Jisung interrupts, rolling his eyes because it’s the fifth time in the span of half an hour that Felix tries to talk him out of this date. “He’s the guy that’s always at the library and asked me – _me_ , Han Jisung – out on a date. And he’s hot too. I don’t know why you want to stop me so bad…”

At that, Felix stands up and walks over, fitting his head over Jisung’s shoulder to look at him in the mirror. “I’m just worried for you,” he explains, locking eyes with him. “Just a good friend looking out for his bro.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever you say. I’ll be going then, _bro_.” He says, looking over his outfit one more time before turning away.

A loose-fitting, oversized white Vans shirt with the signature checkers on the sleeves reaches far down over his hips, hiding the top of Jisung’s signature cargo shorts. He even made an effort to lend some fancy, and most importantly washed, socks from Felix that reach up to the middle of his shins and disappear in his worn Converse.

He’s ushering Felix out of his room with him, grabbing his crossbody bag where he carries everything he needs and as a last-minute addition a snapback to hide some of the dry mess of his orange hair.

As the two make their way down the stairs of the dorms, Felix tries one last time. “Just don’t go home with him, okay? You don’t know him that well and it’s just your first date… make good choices, _please_.”

He’s pleading maybe a bit pathetically, but after that one time when Jisung nearly got abducted because he saw an online ad for some easy money if he came to a sketchy warehouse to _help with a move_ , Felix is rather safe than sorry. It’s not that Jisung is necessarily dumb, just very, _very_ naïve and in good faith of everyone that crosses his way.

“Look man,” Jisung says as they finally step out of the building. “We meet up at the park, walk for a bit and then go out for dinner. If it ends in some lucky dick game for me, then I’ll be very happy and will certainly not say no.”

Felix sighs defeatedly and places his hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “Okay, but please leave your location on your phone on and if I don’t hear from you by tomorrow morning, I’m sending a security squad.”

“Everything you want mom,” Jisung jokes and it earns him a light punch to his shoulder. They hug each other goodbye and Jisung makes his way to the park, Felix looking after him for a few seconds before ultimately going his own way. He can’t protect Jisung from everything.

-

Jisung reaches the park entry Chan had asked to meet him at five minutes after their agreed upon time and he doesn’t feel bad about it. He’s fashionably late, that’s his thing. It makes him mysterious. Or at least _he_ thinks so, even if everyone else disagrees.

Chan is standing in front of a tree and it hits Jisung that he might have chosen a different direction for his date-style than the other, because suddenly he feels all kinds of Summercamp Boy in comparison to Chan wearing a white shirt tucked into tight black jeans with a black leather jacket thrown over his shoulders.

The smile he gets however, when Chan sees him, makes Jisung feel like he’s wearing diamonds and expensive brands galore, bright and inviting, white teeth glinting and dimples appearing on Chan’s pale cheeks.

“Hi,” he says when he’s only a few feet away from Chan, not knowing if to expect a shy wave, a handshake maybe, or even a bro-hug. Instead, Chan closes the distance between them and kisses him on the cheek, mumbling a greeting right into Jisung’s ear.

It’s cold where they touch, even in the spring air and Jisung wonders if Chan naturally runs cold, nearly blurts out loud if he needs some help with warming up. But he holds back, remembering the _10 STEPS TO MAKE YOUR FIRST DATE A SUCCESS_ video he watched on YouTube. Step 2: Think before you talk.

“You look good,” he says, and he certainly thought about that one, can’t seem to think of anything else really, with Chan’s legs on display and the black leather posing a stark contrast to his pale skin. His hair looks nearly black too, effortlessly curly and ending just right above his brows. There’s a hint of shadow on his lids, some pink to his lips. Yes, he looks _good_.

Chan doesn’t blush, but he giggles shyly and acts all flustered, hides behind his hand for a second before speaking up. “Me? Have you seen yourself? You look delicious Jisung.”

It’s certainly not a compliment Jisung has ever gotten before, nor one that he ever expected to get to him, but it does just that, making his cheeks burn from the intensity in Chan’s gaze, any trace of earlier giggles and being flustered gone and replaced by something else. A want. Lust maybe? Hunger? Jisung doesn’t dare to dream.

Holding his elbow out, Chan steps to the side and prompts Jisung to link his arm with the other’s and like that, they make their way into the park and through the maze of paths, passing ponds and flowerbeds and trees.

They talk a lot, about everything and anything. Or well, Jisung talks, like a waterfall, and he doesn’t realize that by the time they sit down on a bench at the top of a small hill, to watch the sunset, he hasn’t found out anything about the other, really.

So he asks, “Why did you move here in the middle of the semester?” and Chan’s friendly smile dies on his lips.

His answer comes quickly and in a monotonous voice, trained, revised. “Trouble at the college I went to before.”

Jisung furrows his brows, shuffling a bit closer to Chan who turned away from him, eyes steady on the sun disappearing over the horizon. He looks stunning, even in the dark shadows slowly taking hold of him. It seems the night gives him something even more endearing, something mystical and magical that the day hides.

“What kind of trouble?” He asks, splaying his fingers out on the gritty wood of the bench, inching ever closer to Chan’s hand resting next to his thigh.

The other doesn’t answer his question. “I went to Templeton,” he just says, easily, like it holds all the answers Jisung would need.

The name sparks a distant memory to resurface, a headline on Jisung’s college board and website, something about animal attacks at a college across the states. Templeton. Then a death and animal attacks turned to murder theories. Maybe Chan was scared, so he moved away.

Their pinkies touch and Jisung forgets all about it. Chan’s skin is cold, too cold even for the chilly evening breeze. His body really does run cold.

When Chan doesn’t pull his hand away, Jisung takes it as an invite to truly intertwine their fingers, his own pushing into the spaces between Chan’s. He bumps against something metallic on his ring finger, pulls his hand back enough to look at the massive silver ring holding a gleaming dark blue stone captive.

“That’s a very pretty ring,” he murmurs, in awe at the size of the stone. It looks almost as if there’s stars inside, glittering when the light hits it just right.

“It’s somewhat of a family heirloom,” Chan answers, strangely distant, talking in an accent Jisung only knows from historical movies he saw in school or the horrible works he has to read for his literature class.

“Can I see?” he asks, shyly because he knows it’s just a ring, and he can see it from afar. But it looks fascinating and like nothing he’s ever seen before and Chan is allowing him to hold his hand, so he won’t shun him for asking something like that.

The last rays of sun have just disappeared behind the treetops, Chan’s eyes still haven’t left the horizon. Then he pulls the ring off and hands it to Jisung, finally looking at him instead of the scenery.

Jisung takes it carefully, gently between his fingers, twisting his upper a body a bit so that the light from the lantern next to the bench isn’t shadowed by his own form. The ring is heavy, yet smooth to the touch and up-close Jisung can see intricate details worked into the band, like a vine of sorts, with thorns and leafs that wrap around the glittering stone.

He is too awed by it to notice the dark gaze following his every move, hungry eyes travelling from his fingers over the length of his arms to his neck, the soft skin standing alert from the cold breeze of the spring evening. There’s blood pumping steadily through his jugular, pushing up the skin with each beat of his heart. Chan’s eyes stay there a second longer.

“You’re cold,” he states, voice dry like he hasn’t felt a drop of water in his mouth in years. He shuffles out of his jacket before Jisung can even protest, handing it over to him in exchange for his ring. There’s an immediate sense of calm washing over Chan as soon as he slips it back on his finger.

Shyly, Jisung thanks him and slides into the jacket, not at all warmed even though Chan wore it for the whole evening. But it’s big and drowns him, comfortable, and it smells like expensive perfume that makes Jisung feel hot for a lot of other reasons when Chan looks at him like he’s ready to pounce and devour.

“Should we grab dinner now?” He says instead of doing that, already standing up and holding a cold hand out for Jisung.

He lets himself be pulled up easily, pulling the jacket around him tighter with his free hand. _I’m not hungry_. He wants to yell. _I want to do everything but eat right now_. But he remembers step 4 from the YouTube video: Don’t show him that you’re desperate.

“That would be great,” he says, and Chan’s bright smile makes it all worth it. “Where are we eating?”

Chan chuckles and there’s a secret in it that Jisung isn’t in on, but he laughs with him as they make their way down the small hill. “You’ll see,” the other just says cryptically.

-

Jisung doesn’t manage to get a lot more out of Chan on their twenty-minute walk to the mystery destination. He tries to, but smart with words, Chan distracts from himself every time the younger tries, instead asking about his favourite food, his friends, his dietary habits. The usual stuff.

Before he knows it, Chan leads him down the sidewalks of an up-and-coming part of town, fancy new houses and modern apartment complexes framing the streets that Jisung only ever saw from afar. There’s not a lot of restaurants here, just offices and living space and soon he begins to wonder, but then Chan comes to a halt in front of a tall building.

Fancy glass doors slide open, and he makes to step inside, but Jisung pulls his hand free. “There’s a restaurant in here?” He asks, genuinely curious. Chan laughs.

“I live here,” he says and takes a few steps towards Jisung, making his heart skip a beat.

“Y-you live here? _Here_?”, he asks incredulously, scandalized, because how could a student ever afford living in a place like _this_. “Are you rich or something?”

Chan is right there, so close to him, and when he smiles, Jisung can see his face light up from lips to eyes. His breath falters. Chan is stunning and he’s taking him to his home, to his _fancy_ home. The date really couldn’t have gone better.

“You could say that…”, Chan answers, reaching his hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind Jisung’s ear that fell out from under his cap. He can feel him nearly melt into the small touch. “So do you want to come in?”

“Y-yes,” Jisung quickly says, nodding wildly. “And you’re going to cook us dinner?”

To keep himself from giggling, Chan bites his lip and takes a step back, taking Jisung’s hand back in his own. “Something like that.” And with that he leads Jisung through the glass doors.

There’s a porter in the lobby, wishing the both of them a good evening even though his brows rise at the sight of Jisung and his casual outfit. Chan sends him a piercing glare and the man averts his eyes, turns around and sits back down. Almost mechanically.

They have to wait for an elevator and it’s with dread that Jisung notices how clammy his hands have gotten, how Chan’s palm is still soft and dry, and he quickly pulls his hand free to wipe it on the fabric of his shorts.

The ding of the elevator nearly makes him jump out of his skin, but Chan wraps a soothing arm around his shoulders and leads him inside, presses a button and the doors close.

All walls of the elevator are made up of mirrors and Jisung finds himself staring at his own flushed face, his bright outfit next to Chan’s sleek one. Despite not being much taller, Chan looks like he’s looming over Jisung, just because of the arm thrown over his shoulders.

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Chan’s lips are on Jisung’s before he can even blink.

It happens fast, much quicker than Jisung can even think. But once his brain catches up to what is happening, the soft lips fitting right onto his, and the cold body pressing him against the metal railing, show him that it’s true. He’s pushed into the mirrored wall of a fancy elevator and Chan is kissing him. Oh, if Felix could only see Jisung now.

With clammy hands, Jisung reaches out to grab the fabric of Chan’s white shirt, the cotton soft under his trembling fingertips. The other takes it as an invite to reach out too, strong hands coming to a halt on Jisung’s neck, tangling in the long, orange strands at his nape.

Jisung just relaxes into it, answers the kiss with more determination, when the elevator makes another sound and the doors slide open at their destination. As quick as he came, Chan is gone, leaving the other frozen in his position against the wall, hands reaching out where only a moment earlier, Chan’s waist had been.

He must be really overwhelmed by the sudden kiss, Jisung thinks, because he doesn’t know how else to explain the way Chan was in his arms one second, and by the elevator doors the next.

“You coming?” Chan interrupts his train of thoughts, hand held out for Jisung to take again and that’s exactly what he does. 

He stumbles after the other a bit clumsily, through an ornately decorated entry space with a door on each side, that room alone bigger than Jisung’s dorm. He looks in awe at the artworks on the wall, the marble flooring and golden accents, as Chan unlocks his door before pulling him inside.

The first thing Jisung sees, is the skyline of the city, twinkling through big windows that are lining the whole opposite wall of the room. There are giant, comfortable-looking chairs placed to perfectly look out, couches opposite them facing a giant TV mounted to a wall. Chan must be _loaded_.

Jisung tells him that and it makes the other laugh loudly, hands clutching at his stomach from the tremors running through his body. He explains something about a _lucky heritage_ as he shows Jisung the gigantic kitchen, countertops glistening like it has never been used before. There’s a big, wooden dining table behind a sleek island counter that is separating the room, a bouquet of roses set in the middle.

Chan is explaining something about how he chose the colours for the kitchen, Jisung only listening with half an ear as he travels a finger over the smooth surface of the dining table, until something makes him look up in wonder.

“… it’s a shame, really,” Chan says. “That I don’t get to cook here.”

Jisung sets his cap and bag down on one of the chairs, running his fingers through his hair before turning to Chan. “You don’t? Didn’t you want to cook dinner for us?” He asks and suddenly Chan isn’t next to the kitchen island anymore, but right in front of him. In the blink of an eye.

“You really- you really still think that?”, Chan asks, and he can’t help but bark a laugh at Jisung’s confused face. “You are either blind or very naïve.”

“F-Felix usually says I’m dumb _and_ naïve,” Jisung stutters out, a bit overwhelmed by the sudden proximity of the other. “I-I don’t mind if there’s no food. I’m okay with j-just… doing it…”

At that, Chan actually looks surprised. “Doing it? Tell me, Jisung, what did you have in mind?”

Jisung takes a step back when Chan crowds even closer, the back of his thighs connecting with the table harshly. “W-well you said you don’t cook… so no dinner. And we kissed in the elevator, so I thought you want to… you know?“

Rolling his eyes at the sudden shyness, Chan swiftly says what Jisung is thinking. “Fuck?”, The way he says it makes Jisung flinch, but he quickly nods. “Oh, you poor thing, there _will_ be dinner. And if you’re up for it when I’m done, we can fuck all night long.”

“I thought there was no dinner,” Jisung mumbles, instead of saying what his mind is screaming. _He wants to fuck all night long._ Good thing he remembers that YouTube video, to hold himself back.

Chan sighs, an ice-cold hand reaching out to trace over Jisung’s soft cheek. “Sweet little human,” he says, and his voice makes Jisung’s skin stand alert. “ _You’re_ dinner.”

The surprised yelp Jisung wants to let out, dies in his throat when Chan’s mouth opens wide and his lips pull back enough to reveal his pearly teeth, nothing extraordinary, if it wouldn’t be for his fangs growing out of the gums slowly until they are long and pointed, razor sharp.

Jisung panics and looks away from the sight, up to find haven in Chan’s eyes, but instead, two glowing red orbs are looking down at him, wide and scary, black veins protruding from them and running down over Chan’s temples.

The fingers before softly grazing his cheek bury roughly in his hair, pulling his head to the side to reveal his neck, and before Jisung can even think of screaming, Chan lurches forward and presses his mouth to Jisung’s sensitive skin.

The human will never forget the feeling of fangs penetrating his skin for the first time, breaking it easily with a sharp, nearly blinding pain that pulls right into Jisung’s core. Almost instantly however, the pain ceases to a deep, dull ache, like heavy muscles after a day of working out to pure exhaustion.

Jisung goes to the gym for a reason, and it’s not just that of looking good. He likes the ache, enjoys knowing that he _did_ something. He holds his breath for one, two, three seconds, before it gets too much and he can’t possibly hold back: he moans.

It makes Chan stop where he began _sucking_ Jisung’s skin, or rather the blood seeping from the wounds, pouring into his mouth. He pulls back in shock and the other can feel his own blood trickle over his skin and seep into the fabric of his shirt. He’ll have to do some intense laundering.

Chan places both hands on Jisung’s shoulders, leaning back until he can get a good look at the human. His mouth is dripping with blood, dark red running down over his plush lips and sharp chin and he asks, “Did you just moan?”

Jisung takes a few seconds to take some deep breaths and calm the obvious panic coiling in his stomach. Chan just lurched at him with fangs and creepy eyes, bit his neck and drank his blood. It must be a dream, a hallucination, but the pain in Jisung’s neck is real. He feels weirdly clearheaded for what should be a horrible realization.

He nods. “I did.”, his voice is trembling and thin, but not filled with fear, not entirely. There’s something else in there. “Can you… can you do it again?”

Chan looks like he got struck by lightning. “Are you aware of what is happening?”, he asks. “I just drank your blood.”

“I know,” Jisung assures. “And it’s okay?”, he sounds unsure but means it. “You could’ve asked first…”

At that, Chan snorts, blood bubbling on his lips that he quickly swipes up with an eager tongue. “You’re something else, aren’t you?”, he asks rhetorically. “You really want me to go on?”

Jisung nods fast enough to make himself dizzy. Then he cocks his head a bit, baring the unscathed side of his neck to Chan. “Yes p-please.” He’s stuttering, now out of excitement more than anything else.

Chan doesn’t need to hear anymore, quickly swoops in and cradles Jisung’s head in his hands, pressing his whole body against him before bending forward and biting down on his warm skin. He never had a human this eager.

Wrapping his arms around Chan’s broad shoulders, Jisung melts against him, glad for the table to help him stand as the vampire buries his teeth into his flesh and eagerly drinks up his blood. He must feel that Jisung has gone completely boneless, a hand travelling down to reach for his leg and curl it around his hip.

Jisung uses the opportunity to slide up onto the surface of the table, using the leverage to tighten both legs around Chan’s middle, until their hips are flushed tightly together. Chan is drinking, and Jisung is growing hard in his shorts.

And the vampire must notice, because his lips quirk up into a smile against Jisung’s neck, tickling and spilling blood. Jisung whines at the sensation, trying to pull the other even closer as with each gulp deep pleasure runs through him. The movement makes him rut against Chan and he moans even louder than before.

There’s a guttural, wet growl ripping through the air when Chan pulls away, a squishy wet sound when his fangs pull out of the holes in Jisung’s flesh that he created. More blood seeps into Jisung’s shirt and Chan nearly rips it off with a strength the human never witnessed before.

“I-it’s ruined,” he says, whiny and making grabby hands for Chan’s shirt, who quickly pulls it off as well.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” the vampire promises as he helps Jisung out of the atrocious cargos, opening his own belt quickly and pushing his pants down until they are both left in only underwear.

Jisung is beautiful, tan and soft, yet also firm. Skinny but with muscle bulging in his arms. Chan is salivating from the sight alone, and with blood slowly trickling down the human’s skin, filling the air with his sweet scent, he could eat him right up.

He accidentally says that out loud.

For a quick second, there’s fear in Jisung’s eyes before he smiles widely. “You can… or you can do what you just did while fucking me.”

Chan nearly chokes on his bloody spit. “You still want me to fuck you?” He asks incredulously, taking a step back to give Jisung some more space, if he so needs it.

The answer comes quickly. “Of course, if anything I only want you more now.”

“You really are-“

“Something else?”, Jisung interrupts, giggling cutely. “I know, Chan. You’re repeating yourself.”

Carefully, he lets himself fall back until he is resting against the tabletop, propped up on his elbows to watch Chan. His eyes are still glowing and red, but the veins around his eyes seem to have gone down slightly, now not as stark. His mouth is hanging open to give his fangs space, tinted pink and dripping blood. Jisung really shouldn’t be as turned on as he is by the sight.

“Okay, you tease,” Chan says, pushing his hair out of his face. “You’re looking comfortable there… do you want to do it on the table?”

Jisung ponders over that for a second. “I _am_ dinner after all…” he says, smiling cutely before crawling backwards on the table, right as Chan comes closer.

He climbs on the table almost catlike, crawling over Jisung’s legs, wet lips keeping red kisses in their wake, up his soft legs and stomach, until Chan is caging him against the table, hands on either side of his face and a leg between Jisung’s pressing down just ever so slightly.

It prompts the human to rut back against Chan, hips circling in desperate need to get a bit more of that deliciously stinging pressure to his sensitive erection. Jisung is hard enough to make his head spin, a growing wet spot visible in his boxers where his tip is pressing against.

But Chan seems to be as tired of the fabric as the other, fingertips grazing the skin right above the waistband as he keeps staring straight at Jisung’s face, eyes flicking back and forth between the other’s in a search for _something_.

“Y-you can pull them off,” Jisung assures, guessing that that is what Chan is looking for. “Like, please do, they’re kind of uncomfortable now.”

The table creaks underneath them when Chan sits back on his knees and pulls the fabric off in a quick swipe, tangling at Jisung’s feet but they somehow get it off. “You’re really not scared, huh?”

With a thud, Jisung lets his head fall to the table as he thinks the words over. He’s hurting, his neck at that tingling stage bodies tend to go before going numb. On top of that, his heart is beating too hard for it to be solely excitement and pleasure, and the goosebumps rising on his skin every time he sees Chan’s eyes and fangs are a tell-tale sign that he _is_ scared.

But above all he feels giddy, a bit loopy even, and call him crazy, but even if that factors from his blood loss, he would more than gladly feel that way for a bit longer.

So he shakes his head and reaches a trembling hand out to rest against Chan’s cold cheek, smiling as reassuringly as he can with someone looking at him with pure lust in their gaze. Chan’s eyes stray down then, away from his face to where Jisung’s cock is now leaking against his stomach, further even, between his spread legs and the human feels pure white shame run over him, but he doesn’t hide away.

Chan’s lips land on him before he can even as much as twitch a muscle, pressing to his right inner thigh with wet sounds. Then he opens his mouth and bites down there too, into the most sensitive skin on Jisung’s body and it makes him scream.

He keeps screaming out of pleasure with more and more bites being scattered over both of his thighs, sometimes given more attention when Chan can’t hold back from getting a good taste and other times solely to create that delicious pain.

Jisung’s throat feels sore by the time Chan reaches his hips, grazing his fangs over the sharp bone to create a thin line of blood, stinging all too sweetly but closing back up almost immediately when his hungry tongue swoops up every drop he can get.

The vampire stops to hover right over Jisung’s cock, making him shiver witch each drip of blood and spit falling onto him. Even Chan’s tongue is cold, Jisung learns, when the vampire eagerly runs it up his length and traces it through his slit to collect every last bit of Jisung’s taste.

He is panting, chest heaving, and his nails are digging into the wood of the table with how hard Jisung tries to hold back. Chan’s teeth are sharp and painful enough when they are used with thought, and he really does not want to accidentally thrust up and into them. But that gives Jisung an idea.

He laughs breathily. “Have you ever… have you ever bitten someone’s cock?”

It makes Chan stop in his tracks and pull back a bit, just enough to look up at the human. “I can’t say that I have,” he says, before smiling evilly. “And I doubt you want that…”

To prove his point, he cocks his head until he can fit Jisung between his plush lips, parts his teeth enough to make the tips of his fangs graze over the sensitive skin. Sure enough, Jisung cries out loud at the blinding pain, as if razors or the blade of a knife are cutting into his skin. Maybe Chan is right.

With a laugh the vampire pulls back completely, sitting back on his knees and watching the human squirm in pain for a few seconds until he calms and looks at him again. “You still want me to fuck you?” He asks, pretty much certain of the answer but wanting to make sure.

Jisung nods hard enough to make the table rock with the movement. “Yes absolutely, _please_ Chan.”

Smiling, Chan uses one hand to hold Jisung’s legs apart and spread him open, while bringing his other arm to his mouth. He keeps his eyes steady on Jisung, before biting into his own flesh and ripping it apart.

Blood comes running out like a waterfall, cold and dark and Chan quickly moves his hand above Jisung’s middle, the blood now dripping directly onto his cock, running down over his balls and perineum and making the human shudder with each icy drop.

Chan runs his fingers through the mess collecting on Jisung’s hole, circling a digit around his rim to see him squirm before slowly but surely pushing inside, his own blood creating an easy friction, just like lube would.

Jisung’s body accepts the single digit easily, muscle clenching around it when Chan is pushed in to the knuckle and begins to move it around to loosen him up. The human isn’t paying it much mind, letting him move and thrust to his desire, because he’s too distracted by the fact that Chan is using his _own blood_ as lube. And as fucked up as it is, Jisung feels like he’ll never be able to settle on normal lube again.

They’re both desperate it seems, because one finger quickly turns to two, Chan fingering Jisung open at a pace he could never hold himself. He feels ecstatic, white stars dancing in his vision and around Chan’s head like a halo and he’s still not even undressed completely, but Jisung is _this_ close to being pushed over the edge.

“Chan, please,” he begs. “’m ready, just _please_.”

The vampire chuckles but suffices, pulling his fingers free with a slick wet sound created by his blood. He haphazardly wipes them on his boxers, hopping off the table to pull them off in the blink of an eye. He’s back between Jisung’s legs before the other can even take a breath.

Chan’s skin on his arm has healed up again, quickly with such fresh blood in his system, so he just rips it open once more to slick up his cock. Jisung watches him with wide eyes and an opened mouth, drool daring to escape, but he closes it right in time.

“C-condom?” He asks a bit unsurely, blushing when Chan raises his brows at him.

“We can use one if you want to,” he says, climbing over the human and holding himself up with one hand next to his head, the other holding his cock steady against Jisung’s hole. “But one of the good things about being a vampire is that we can’t carry diseases… well, other than vampirism.”

Jisung’s mind blanks for a second, taken up by the words being spoken loudly and suddenly sounds so _real_. This man between his legs, ready to fuck him on a dinner table, is a _vampire_. And Jisung still feels no remorse when he spreads his legs further apart.

“O- _oh_ , how convenient _ahhh_ -“ he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Chan is lowering his weight onto his elbow, no pressed flush against Jisung and using the change in position to nudge himself inside of the human.

And _fuck_ he couldn’t possibly stop there.

Jisung is hot, searing hot around him, tight and quivering with each millimetre that Chan pushes forward. The slide is made easier by his blood, sure, but Jisung is so _tight_ , it feels like every last breath of air is pushed right out of Chan.

The human doesn’t feel much different, fingers reaching out to grip Chan’s shoulders for purpose. He’s holding his breath, eyes rolling back into his head until Chan’s hips finally connect with his and sweet air fills his lungs.

When he manages to open his eyes again, Chan is staring at him intently, those red eyes vibrating with the effort to hold back. Jisung clenches his muscles a few times, relaxing his body before grabbing tighter onto him. “Y-you can move.”

Before he does just that, Chan bends down to connect their lips, fangs poking slightly into Jisung's bottom lip but his mind is taken off of the pain when the vampire suddenly pulls out, making Jisung feel empty and close to panicking, before he’s being filled with icy coldness again with a punching thrust.

He’s rocked up a good few centimetres on the table, knocking over the bouquet of roses, but Chan doesn’t seem to care, instead just grabs Jisung’s shoulders to hold him steady before repeating the motion, just even harder.

Jisung is sure his nails are digging into Chan’s skin hard enough to draw blood, he can even feel the bitemarks on his neck beginning to trickle thin streams of blood again, where they had closed up before.

It’s a mess of feelings, searing heat against ice, his burning insides being forced apart with each of Chan’s thrusts until he can feel even _more_ cold where Chan’s blood is smearing against his shoulder from the wound in his arm.

And if that isn’t enough, Chan is also filling him up _perfectly_ , Jisung’s body soon adapting to his size that just perfectly fills him up and grazes over his most sensitive spot, while also coming to terms with the inhumane speed and force of the vampire.

He’s moaning loudly, right against Chan’s tongue that tastes of iron and spit, and usually Jisung would be more embarrassed by his sounds, but the vampire is moaning too, whimpering even, with the feeling of fucking something so warm, so tight. So _alive_.

He isn’t used to it, should probably moderate his strength more, move at a pace more manageable for the other, but it is _so_ hard, when Jisung drools and moans like he never experienced anything better. Maybe he didn’t. And Chan hopes he never will after him.

The table is rocking against the marble flooring with each thrust, creaking whenever Chan fucks into Jisung that tiny bit harder, bordering on unbearable and making sure the human will bruise enough to be visible for weeks.

But then, right as Jisung thinks he will finally, _finally_ come out of this overdrive his mind and body are trapped in and orgasm, the table gives out under them with a loud crack.

With half a mind left, Jisung brazes himself for the impact, clutching Chan even tighter, but it never comes.

Instead he just feels a gush of air against his sweaty, bloody body and the sudden emptiness when the other slides out of him, leaving him gaping and clenching in desperate search.

When he opens his eyes and blinks away the veil of tears he didn’t know had built up, Jisung finds himself in a different room entirely, seemingly haven gotten there in just a moment’s time. Chan is holding his shaking body up, and over his shoulder Jisung can see the glittering lights of the city through the giant windows of the living room.

Chan follows his gaze and the next time Jisung blinks, he feels another waft of air on his body and is suddenly pressed up against cold glass. Chan props his hips back, one hand reaching around Jisung’s middle to mend their bodies together before pushing back into him, easily as if the human’s body has formed itself just to accept him.

Jisung’s head falls forward against the window, cheek squished against it as his eyes fall shut and mouth open in loud moans when Chan begins to use his body again. He grabs at Chan’s arm that is wrapped around his middle for a few seconds, cold blood smearing over his palms. Then, the vampire changes the angle ever so slightly and Jisung cries out, hands pressing up against the glass to hold him upright.

He can’t feel his legs, but Chan’s strong grip keeps him up enough to be able to fuck Jisung’s limp body properly, careful to not smash him against the window with each thrust, but rather push him back until Jisung feels like his whole lower back will be blue and purple in the morning.

It makes him claw uselessly at the glass, fingers trembling and smearing blood all over it. Then, Chan interlaces the fingers of his free hand with Jisung’s and it feels so soft, so completely different from how the vampire is working his hips, that Jisung feels like he’s two people at the same time.

And then, to make it even worse, Chan bends forward and bites down on Jisung’s shoulder and Jisung comes all over the window.

He falls completely boneless in Chan’s embrace, riding out his orgasm that seems to go on forever, in cramping waves, while Chan stills completely inside of him, grinding against Jisung’s prostate with each clench of muscle.

There’s another gush of air and then Jisung can feel something soft underneath him and when he blinks his eyes open, he realizes he’s bent over the back of Chan’s couch. The vampire is pushed against him completely, not even thrusting but just pushing deep, _deep_ inside of Jisung, their bodies feeling connected more than anything either of them ever felt before.

Chan feels like he might just slip and drown in Jisung completely.

He crashes over the edge with a final whine right into Jisung’s ear, filling him up with cold spurts of cum that make Jisung tremble from the inside out as he clutches onto the couch for dear life. He falls asleep before Chan can even pull out.

-

When he wakes up, Chan has ordered pizza for him, and they fuck again on the couch, after he has eaten. Jisung rides Chan until his thighs are trembling and blood is smeared all over them. Then they do it again in the shower and when they lay down in Chan’s bed to sleep, but instead end up with Jisung cockwarming Chan until he’s filled up again, a last, dry orgasm of the night wrecking through him.

In the morning, there’s blood all over the broken dining table, a trace of it leading over the marble to the living room and one of the giant panel windows, red smeared over it in the form of handprints. Chan’s couch and duvet are ruined, but he would easily do it all over again.

Jisung wakes up to Chan’s voice, distant and muffled through every fibre in his body aching. Even his eyes hurt when he opens them to bright light streaming in, Chan sitting at the edge of the bed right next to where he’s huddled under the messy duvet.

“Yes, he’s here,” he can hear Chan say. “I can’t give him the phone because he’s _asleep_ -“

Groaning, Jisung sits up, connecting Chan’s slightly annoyed voice with the deep one droning through the phone. He makes grabby hands for it when Chan turns around to him with a smile, mumbling a _sorry I took the call, it was the fifth time he called this morning, and you slept like a rock_.

With a sigh, Jisung lets himself fall back against the pillow as he takes the device to his ear. “Hey Felix,” he greets, and his voice is pure gravel. Chan is climbing up between his legs.

“Han. Dumbass. Jisung,” Felix’ voice echoes, obviously angry but with a relieved tone to it. Chan pushes Jisung’s aching legs apart and a cold tongue licks over his still-wet rim. “You idiot forgot to put your location on _again_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave kudos and comments, they save my day. Let me know your favourite part or even a quick keysmash!!
> 
> Twitter/ CC: ninchannie


End file.
